How Cliche are we?
by UnmistakablyAlice
Summary: Sonny and Chad get into an argument about which couple name would suit them best...CHANNYvsCHONNYvsSONHADvsSAD lol vsCHADSON, rated T for very mild sexual references Humor/Romance/General/Parody R


**Disclaimer: Are you seriously asking me if I own Sonny with a chance?!?**

Sonny Monroe wandered into the dressing room she shared with Tawni Hart; she walked straight past Tawni's side of the dressing room before pausing. Checking to make sure that the coast was clear, she dashed over to Tawni's side of the dressing room; wrenching the coco moco coco off the stand, she smeared a coating on to her lips before heading back over to her dressing table – satisfied.

The first thing Sonny always did after shooting was checking through her mail, she boredly flipped through her fan mail – not having the strength to reply to each and every one as she always did; before her eyes settled on the latest issue of Tween weekly.

Sonny audibly gasped as she flipped the magazine over so she could see the front cover. There on the front cover was a photo of her and Chad outside starbucks with the headline: '**SONHAD TO BEAT ZANESSA?'** Red in the face, she stormed over to the 'oh so familiar' set of Mackenzie Falls; to confront a certain Chad Dylan Cooper.

Chad happily chewed on his roast leg of lamb as he admired his fantastic physique in the carefully cut mirror that lay balanced on his dressing table.

"CHAD DYLAN POOPER!" Chad rolled his eyes, trying to hide the smirk as he turned in his seat to face the tomato skinned brunette. He nearly fell off his chair when the 'not so sunny' Sonny Monroe came into view – let's just say, hell hath no fury like a Monroe's. _Damn she's hot when she's mad..._ Chad tried to shake off the thoughts from his head, sliding out of his chair to tower over the furious random.

"Read this," was all Sonny managed to get out – thrusting the magazine to Chad's chest. Chad had to blink to snap out of his trance; Sonny always had a way of standing – she'd tilt her head to one side and bend one leg, giving him a _perfect_ view of her long, luscious shapely legs and curves. Managing to snap out of his not entirely innocent thoughts about the Wisconsin native, he stared down at the magazine before him – finally taking in the headline.

"I can't believe it!" Chad exploded, glaring at the magazine in front of him;

"I know!" Sonny shrieked incredulously, "How DARE they spread rumours about us dating!" she cried indignantly.

"Not that, how dare they give us the couple name SONHAD!" Chad whined, resisting the urge to tear the magazine in two.

"Yeah, what!?" Sonny screeched, a look of disgust and confusion evident on her face. "What's wrong with Sonhad!?" She asked menacingly.

"My name should be first!" Chad whinged, resisting the urge to stamp his foot,

"I suppose you'd prefer Chonny or some thing stupid like that!" Sonny glared at the sparkly eyed blonde heartthrob before her, who though she'd never admit it - looked good in the Mackenzie Falls uniform.

"Ewwww NO WAY!!! That sounds like some sort of ointment – no we should be called Chadson!" He stated, winking at the now mildly jelloid brunette.

"Ugh," the Brunette rolled her eyes, biting back a flirtatious giggle; "Chadson, really – it sounds like a character out of the little mermaid!"

"Wait, since when did Chonny resemble a character from the little mermaid?" Chad asked, completely bewildered.

"I'm talking about Chadson genius!" Sonny cursed, narrowing her eyes at the six- foot- something guy before her.

"Still?" Chad continued, completely lost.

"Flotsam, Jetsam, Chadson." Sonny enunciated, inwardly groaning at the fact that her co-celebrity had absolutely no childhood whatsoever.

"Man, you are just SAD Sonny!" Chad retorted, laughing at his clever pun;

Now it was Sonny's turn to be confused, "huh?" was all she managed to get out whilst gazing at the insane looking, hysterical Chad before her.

Chad bit his lip impatiently, using a tone of voice that people only used when speaking to two year olds, "If we take S from Sonny and AD from Chad – when put together equals Sad – duh!" Chad slurred, a bored expression covering his face.

"Yeah, well that would suit you perfectly;" Sonny bit out – unable to come up with a better insult.

Picking up on this, Chad stared down the flustered comedian, "that was a lame insult – even for you Monroe." He grinned evilly, knowing full well that the statement was definitely pushing Sonny's buttons.

"Oh! I've got it!" Sonny cried, looking as if she'd won the lottery.

"Got what?" Chad asked confused, unwillingly breaking his gaze with the elated teen.

"Shad – the most awesome couple name!" She exclaimed; bouncing up and down.

"Wait as in Shed- Shad?" Chad asked, disgustedly – the couple name Shad was wrong on so many levels...

"Shed-Shad, really Chad, really?" Sonny shot daggers at the drama queen that had just brought down her high spirits – for some reason, everything Chad said got to her.

"Hey don't use my line!" Chad spluttered, getting more flustered by the minute.

"Your line, really Chad, really?" Sonny inwardly smirked at how het up Chad was getting over something so trivial.

_Says the girl who's having a fit over a non-existent couple name..._

_Shut up stupid, mental voice._

"Stop doing that!" Chad wailed, putting on a pouting face that he knew, melted all girls' hearts.

"Fine," Sonny grumbled, feeling herself cave against her own will.

"Yay!" Chad squealed like a 10 year old girl,

"Yay, really Chad, really?" Chad frowned at Sonny – unable to come up with a better remark, he merely stuck his tongue out at her; causing her to laugh.

"I don't know what you're laughing at, you created _Shad _remember?" Chad sneered evilly at the brunette whose sides looked as if they were about to split from laughing so hard.

"What's wrong with Shad?" She moaned in between chuckles.

"Well..." Chad began, his mind wandering through the so many reasons why Shad was a crap couple name, "if you replace the D with a G then..."

"Eww I don't want to know!" Cried Sonny; backing away on impulse.

"You're the one that asked..." Chad mumbled, secretly missing Sonny being so close to him.

"I suppose you'd prefer Chawni!" Sonny spat, shaking of the natural feeling of jealousy she'd get at the thought of Chad being with another girl...

"Oh gross!" Chad squirmed, shuddering at the thought of him _kissing Tawni – _there were some images in life that no-one should have to endure, and the idea of _Chawni _was one of them.

"Yeah well if you dated Grady your couple name would be Granny!" Chad snickered at the thought of the headline: **GRANNY IS THE ONE TO BEAT**

"That's perfect!" Sonny shrieked, conveniently forgetting the idea of her and Grady being an item,

"Eww you like Grady!?" Chad squeaked, trying to hide his disappointment – and failing.

Sonny rolled her eyes at her dim, but cute friend – "No I mean CHANNY as a couple name,"

Chad considered the couple name for a moment, before coming to his final verdict

"It should be Chadson Dylson Cooperson," he stated; getting ready to leave.

"How the hell did we get that!?" Sonny cried, utterly confused.

"Well, considering that I'm obviously the most important person in this relationship; I should have my full name included in the couple name." He explained, as if he was casually discussing the weather.

"Oh no way – I wear the trousers in this relationship!" She cried; stamping her foot.

Chad conveniently didn't pick up on the stomping of Sonny's foot and instead came to the conclusion: "Wait, we're not even in a re-

He was cut off by Sonny's lips urgently pressing against his before he could get the words out. As she pulled away, a seductive smirk spread across her face; the only words he could stutter out were: "Definitely Channy,"

The two smiled serenely at each other, captured in a tight embrace – completely oblivious to Tawni yelling in the background the phrase: 'WHO USED MY COCO MOCO COCO!?'


End file.
